1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the local structure of a water control valve, and more particularly to an innovative two-segment joystick identification structure for a water control valve.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In the structural design of the water control valve, the water supply on and off state switching and the water supply volume adjustment is mainly controlled through the variance of the vertical swing angle of a joystick. The swing angle of said joystick corresponds with the pulling angle of the handle on the water faucet. So, it is known through the general application experience that the actuation angle stroke from the joystick off state to the fully open state of water volume is actually quite short, generally between about 25 degrees to 35 degrees only.
Due to the abnormal climate and water resource scarcity problems in recent years, the technology concerning water saving of water control products has always been an important subject focused, considered and broken through by relevant industries. During operation of the water faucet handle mentioned in the previous paragraph, the handle is often easily operated to the fully open angular position of water volume when a user pulls the handle upwards with an ordinary force, thus, causing the water resource waste and loss during the process of water usage. Moreover, this problem is difficult to be improved from the users' aspect, because it is usually very difficult for most users to change a long-established habit. It is still a very feasible solution to improve the aforementioned problem by making changes in the structure and form design of the water control valve.
For the current conventional technologies, although a number of segmented engagement and positioning structural forms have been developed by relevant industries to be provided on water control valve joysticks in order to achieve the water-saving function through the segmented identification, there are still some problems and disadvantages in general. The reason is that the segmented engagement and positioning structures equipped on the conventional water control valve joysticks are usually functional by way of inserting the elastic top bead into a groove. However, because the elastic top bead in this kind of structure form consists of a metal bead body and a spring, the volume of said metal bead and spring must be quite small to be able to be assembled in the very narrow and limited joystick structure in a water control value. As a result, the problems like inconvenience in assembling, inefficient and slow manufacturing hours and defect rate increase are resulted inevitably due to the too small components.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.